Current technology of a data processing device for mixed hardware systems is increasingly becoming more mature. The data processing device for mixed hardware system is formed by additionally embedding and integrating at least one hardware system, which also can be referred to as a sub-system, on the premise of the original hardware system. A plurality of hardware systems operate in cooperation with each other. These systems share corresponding devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a monitor, and a switch that generally can be used to switch the shared device for use by a hardware system.
The following problems appear to exist in related arts. When a hardware system is switched to another hardware system, applications currently executed by a user in the hardware system that requires switching has to be re-opened in the switched hardware system.
If an application is used by the user to perform operations such as editing, playback or the like, on a file in a hardware system to be switched, after this application is re-opened by the user in the switched hardware system, the user needs to revert back to the original operational position. Switching between hardware systems could cause cumbersome operational inconvenience to the user.